


Гостеприимство неба

by terebellum



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Ice Play, Missing Scene, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terebellum/pseuds/terebellum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>При воспоминаниях о Покровительнице ткачества на Ренджи нисходит буря эмоций, но не потому, что ему грозились оттяпать маленького Ренджи. Ох, не потому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гостеприимство неба

**Author's Note:**

> **Таймлайн:** около-вокруг 545 главы.  
>  _— Очнись, Ренджи. Тебе повезло, что ты вспомнил только то, что было до того, как тебе пришлось их снять._  
>  **Бета:** Муссонами  
>  **Благодарность:** Laiana за мнение, советы и замечания

_— Ренджи, хватит выпадать из реальности._

_— Я не виноват, Рукия, оно само собой. У меня душевная травма!_

_— Ага, конечно. Слюни подбери._

_— Ой… Это все от пережитого стресса._

_— Стресса? Да неужели?.. Давай признавайся, что творится в твоей голове._

_— Просто… вспомнил, что было после…_  


  


— Эй, Батист, долго еще ждать? 

Надежда на ответ вскоре умерла, и Ренджи решил улечься у распахнутого окна. Коротать скучное время лучше в горизонтальном положении. Особенно если во всем теле чувствуется отголосок предательской слабости. 

С улицы дул прохладный ветер, пальцы барабанили по недовольному бездельем Забимару, разум пытался провести анализ того, что глаза видели на потолке. 

Широкий свод украшала… гм, тварь. Гигантское смольное тело извивалось между подпирающих колонн. Усатая морда караулила выход из зала, десятки острых ножек отливали золотом, а хвост терялся неизвестно где. 

Капитан периодически наставлял его по поводу искусства, и Ренджи искренне пытался вникнуть, но, очевидно, ему было не дано. 

Какая вот _в этом_ красота? Эстетические чувства Ренджи только корчились от созерцания такого живописия. 

— Эй, Батист! Ну сколько мне еще тут отираться? 

Усевшись в лотос, он хмуро уставился на воинов Дворца Сколопендры. 

Компанию ему составлял целый взвод. Газ, Драп, Кашемир. Разумеется, Батист. И еще этот, как его… Поликоттон. Остальные вылетели из памяти. Имена оказались слишком диковинными и непривычными уху, чтобы их с ходу запомнить. 

Ребята были славные и не то чтобы неразговорчивые, просто за почти три часа ожиданий Ренджи успел их замучить своей болтовней. За это время он перезнакомился с каждым, обсудил последние сейрейтейские сплетни, повыспрашивал про местные достопримечательности, пожаловался на занудного капитана, на погребенную под завалами штаба кучу бумажной отчетности, рассказал историю своей жизни и вконец их достал. 

Который из них его новый друг Батист, сейчас сказать было трудно. Абсолютно идентичная форма и облегающие головы маски делали воинов-небожителей неотличимыми друг от друга. Ренджи определял, где кто, по голосу. До тех пор, пока с ним не прекратили общаться. 

А общаться с ним прекратили после вопроса, почему у них из затылков торчат гарды катан. Наверное, здесь таким интересоваться было неприлично. 

— Батист, Батист, Батист! — заладил от досады Ренджи. 

Батист, разумеется, не отозвался. Даже не шелохнулся. 

  


Спустя вечность тяжелые сандаловые двери скрипнули и отворились. Ренджи тут же воспрял духом. 

Оттуда размашистым шагом вышла Рукия. Серьезная, бледная и усталая. Не только он не докупался положенный срок в горячих источниках мастера Кириндзи. 

За плечом она несла огромную суму фуросики. 

— Ну как? 

— Нормально. 

— Рукия! Хоть намекни на то, что меня ждет. Чем вы занимались четыре часа? — Ренджи всплеснул руками и состроил несчастную мину в довесок. Любопытство уже не ело — обгладывало. 

Вздохнув, Рукия сжалилась. Накама все-таки. 

— Госпожа Сютара снимала мерки и шила мне эту одежду, — она потрясла заплечной связкой, — а потом мы поговорили о том, о сем, о девичьем. 

Ренджи уже открыл рот возмутиться, что о нем бессовестно забыли, когда громогласно раздалось: 

— Алтабас! Веди его! 

От боевой братии отсоединился воин, которого ни за что обозвали Алтабасом, и приблизился к Ренджи. 

Хотелось еще немного поболтать с Рукией, но воин-небожитель настойчиво подпихивал его в сторону дверей, ведущих в мастерскую королевской стражницы. 

— Ну, мне пора. 

— Ага, а я пойду посплю пару часов, а потом к Ичибею-доно. 

Прикрыв зевок ладошкой, Рукия направилась в примыкающий коридор. Следом за ней увязалось два воина. 

  


Внутри оказалось просторно, мягко и пестро. Обшарив помещение взглядом, Ренджи не обнаружил ни прялок, ни швейного станка, ни единого игольного набора. Только искрящиеся реяцу ткани — скатанные рулонами, тянущиеся дорожками и висячие всяко-разно. 

В глубине комнаты, о чем-то задумавшись, восседала Сендзюмару Сютара, пока костяная рука поила ее чаем. Гордая осанка, неторопливые движения, красные губы. Исходящая духовная сила не оказывала давления, но боевые инстинкты нашептывали Ренджи: «Опасно, опасно». 

Женщина не выражала никакой заинтересованности в новоприбывшем госте. Либо она уже разузнала о нем, либо ей это было не нужно. 

— Раздевайся, — вместо приветствия скомандовали ему. 

Очень захотелось нахамить в ответ, но влияние капитана Кучики оставалось незыблемым. Ренджи уже несколько лет как воспитанный. К тому же он четко осознавал цель своего визита: смысл препираться отсутствовал. 

Буркнув приветствие, он приставил дзампакто к стене и начал стягивать с ног сандалии, сразу вместе с носками. 

Бесцеремонная госпожа исподволь следила за его действиями. Взгляд — не прямой и не украдкой, но цепкий. Холодный, как у большинства аристократов из окружения его капитана. 

Скинув с себя форму, Ренджи оставил ее валяться мятой кучей и выжидающе подпер бока руками. Приказ выполнен. 

— Ну? Что дальше? 

Было неясно, что именно — недовольный тон или постная мина — спровоцировало Сютару. 

Сощурив глаза, она отставила чарку из-под чая на подлокотник широкого тронного кресла и поднялась. Полыхнуло реяцу. Ренджи напрягся, но не двинулся с места, хотя инстинкты нашептывали: «Бежать, бежать». 

Не проронив ни слова, Сютара двинулась по ступенькам вниз. Она изящно переступала в своих окобо, и Ренджи невольно загляделся. Женщины, способные ходить в такой кошмарно высокой обуви, всегда вызывали у него уважение. 

Марионеточные конечности перебирали разнородные небесные полотна. Молчание затягивалось. 

Вспомнив, чего успел насмотреться в стенах дворца — не только на потолке «зала ожидания», — Ренджи решил завязать светскую беседу. 

— Знаете… вам в качестве мона больше бы подошел осьминог. 

Яркие губы тронула скупая улыбка. 

— Заигрываешь со мной, лейтенантик? 

Это была угроза, и Ренджи сглотнул. 

— Ни в коем случае. 

Сютара остановилась в нескольких шагах напротив, и ему представилась возможность лучше ее разглядеть. Простота стиля сочеталась с притязательностью вкуса. Обычное капитанское хаори скрывалось необычной парчовой накидкой. Обычную форму синигами подпоясывал необычный мару-оби, украшенный вышивкой из цветков паучьей лилии. 

Красный на поясе, красный на губах. Вот _в этом_ точно есть красота. Тут и вникать нет необходимости: все очевидно. 

— Ренджи… 

Ох, у этой женщины не голос, а мед! 

— Да? — отозвался он с глупой улыбкой. 

— Фундоси тоже снимай. 

  


Что произошло между этой жесткой командой и тем, когда Сендзюмару принялась его, голого и покладистого, обмеривать, Ренджи не совсем понял, но поджилки предательски тряслись, а по вспотевшей спине слонялся мерзкий холодок. 

Хвост она тоже заставила распустить. Хорошо хоть татуировки разрешила оставить. 

— Смирно. Руки по швам. 

— Есть! 

— В стороны. 

— Хорошо! 

— Ноги врозь. 

— Да! Как скажете! 

Так позорно сипел перед вышестоящим рангом он только в студенческую пору. После порки за разнузданное поведение. 

Сендзюмару кружила вокруг с парой шнуров — почему-то без мерных делений, — прикладывала их так и эдак, наклонялась, приседала, распрямлялась и все это время задумчиво прицокивала языком. 

Каждый раз, когда его касались марионеточные руки, Ренджи вздрагивал. Они не были холодными или горячими, не кололи и не топорщили его реяцу. Самые обычные кости. Твердые и гладкие. Именно поэтому ему было фу и не по себе. 

Ренджи трогали то три, то четыре конечности. Еще две были заняты фиксированием результатов на бумаге. Длина-ширина, обхват, высота проймы и множество параметров, о назначении которых голову ломать совершенно не хотелось. Как например, о расстоянии от левой подмышечной впадины до правой косой мышцы паха… 

Свои собственные руки Сендзюмару никак не задействовала: возможно, ей было лень, или она брезговала, или еще менос знает что. 

Минуты тянулись одна за другой, работа не сбавляла градус кипения. Ренджи умел быть терпеливым, но молчать несколько часов кряду — это же сдохнуть легче. Даже если с ним расправятся быстрее, чем с Рукией. 

— Как насчет поговорить о том, о сем? 

— Мм, — многозначительно ответила Сендзюмару, но потом, лишая всякой надежды, отбрила: — Не отвлекай меня. 

Вздохнув, он продолжил молча наблюдать за ее передвижениями. 

— Не обижайся, — произнесла она немного погодя. 

— Угу. 

— Ты намного крупнее своей подруги и требуешь гораздо больше времени, внимания и концентрации. 

— Вы же пока только мерки снимаете. 

Она как-то странно на него посмотрела. Почти убийственно, но нет. Ренджи не разобрал. 

— Ну да, — в итоге улыбнулась она, и не так скупо, как в первый раз. 

Сендзюмару слегка приподняла полы своих многослойных одежд и опустилась на колени. У Ренджи перехватило дыхание. Как же изящно она это проделала! 

Пропустившее удар сердце встрепенулось и забилось чаще, но уже немного по другой причине. Лицо Покровительницы ткачества оказалось в компрометирующей близости от его достоинства. Она снимала мерки с нижней части тела как ни в чем не бывало, полностью игнорируя генитальное соседство. Ренджи сглотнул. У него игнорировать не получалось. 

Измерительные шнуры гуляли по ногам и, задевая волоски, щекотали кожу. Сендзюмару непроницаемо и сосредоточенно следила за работой костяных рук, а Ренджи залип взглядом на приоткрытом рте, в котором не переставал цокать язык. 

Сознание затягивало в капкан сужающейся реальности. Внутренности, разбуженные вполне однозначным позывом воображения, приятно заныли. Член дернулся и привстал. 

Охнув от неожиданности, Ренджи спешно прикрыл его ладонями. Стыд зажарил так, что казалось, от него вскоре и пепла не останется. 

Разумеется, от Сендзюмару ничего не укрылось. Она едва заметно ухмыльнулась, но никак не прокомментировала произошедший конфуз. 

— Я… это… — замялся Ренджи, чувствуя необходимость хоть как-то оправдаться. — Простите… 

Мямля. Так бы и дал самому себе по морде. 

Наконец марионеточные руки исчезли, и Сендзюмару снова оказалась на ногах. Не только изящно, но и ловко. В своих-то окобо. Она медленно обошла его и встала за спиной. 

Все еще донельзя смущенный, Ренджи продолжил стоять как есть и с закрытым ртом, несмотря на жгущие разум вопросы. Он вслушивался в шорох одежд и дыхание позади и ждал очередной команды. 

Ни много ни мало заставая врасплох, между лопаток легла рука. Настоящая женская, а не костяная жуть. Мышцы на спине рефлекторно сократились: контакт оказался не столько внезапным, сколько приятным. 

— Ты достойный мужчина во всех отношениях, Ренджи, — спустя мгновение нарушила тишину Сендзюмару. 

— А? В смысле? 

У этой пугающей женщины оказалось нежное прикосновение, и оно здорово тормозило его мыслительный процесс. 

— К тому же маленький Ренджи не такой уж и маленький. — В ее голосе слышалось неподдельное одобрение. 

— Угу. — Ничего умнее он не смог придумать в ответ на комплимент. 

Сендзюмару замысловато повела ладонью по спине, очевидно, очерчивая рисунок его татуировок. Мягкие подушечки пальцев дразнили осязание, посылая приятные импульсы. Ренджи боялся признать эротику восприятия и поэтому не смел шелохнуться. 

Исследующая рука опустилась ему на ягодицу и по-хозяйски сжала ее. 

Ох. 

— Я закончила. Идем. 

— Куда? 

— В спальню, глупенький. 

Ренджи был вовсе не глупенький. Всего лишь тактичный. К тому же не до конца уверенный, что это хорошая идея — заниматься сексом с той, от которой не так давно по коже бегала орда нехороших мурашек. 

Секундное колебание — и он потрусил следом. В конце концов, ему нравились сильные женщины, и он был не настолько воспитанным, чтобы отказываться. 

В спальне оказалось также просторно и мягко, но присущая швейной комнате пестрота сменилась светлой монотонностью. Какие-либо узоры обнаружились только на уголках подушек. Занавеси на окнах блокировали солнечные лучи, однако в щели приоткрытых створок проникал свежий воздух. 

Замявшись у прозрачного многоскладчатого полога, Ренджи почесал затылок и обернулся к хозяйке покоев. Та стояла напротив и молча взирала на него. Разгадать эмоции на остром лице мешал приглушенный занавесями свет. 

Ренджи дал себе мысленный подзатыльник: не пристало лейтенанту Шестого отряда, к тому же освоившему банкай, стесняться у ложа, точно благородная целочка. Резонно рассудив, он плюхнулся на постель. На левой тумбочке обнаружилась ваза с различными мелкими заколками, и он, стянув резинку, собрал волосы в хвост, чтобы не мешались. Развалившись точно по центру, руки закинув на подушки, он вновь посмотрел на Сендзюмару. 

Она приблизилась на несколько шагов за то время, пока он удобно устраивался у нее на кровати. 

— Больше не отворачивайся, — с нажимом произнесла она. 

— Не собирался, — с вызовом ответил Ренджи. 

Заручившись его вниманием, Сендзюмару коснулась рукой броши, скрепляющей отвороты богатой накидки. Послышался щелчок — и белоснежная парча соскользнула на пол. 

Затаив дыхание, Ренджи наблюдал. 

Сендзюмару быстро избавилась от капитанского хаори, но на пояс потратила несколько минут. Ничего удивительного: узел был слишком мудреным. Ренджи вообще впечатлило, что она справилась с ним без посторонней помощи. 

С формой синигами не случилось никаких проволочек. Выступив из утонувших в хлопковой ткани окобо, Сендзюмару осталась в одном нижнем ситаги. Стройный бледный силуэт, черная копна волос в обрамлении золота гребневого кандзаси, красные губы и потеплевший взгляд. У Ренджи перехватило дух и заволновалась кровь. В паху медленно твердело. 

Сендзюмару опустилась на постель и кошкой подползла ближе к нему. Сев, она подобрала под себя ноги и оперлась на руку, а другой неторопливо огладила его щеку, шею, плечо. Взгляд Ренджи быстро поселился между ослабшими отворотами. 

— Сендзюмару… — Имя королевской стражницы само собой сорвалось с губ. 

— Сразу такой фамильярный, — улыбнулась она, — но я не против. 

Ведомый инстинктом, Ренджи отвел прядь волос и коснулся тонкой шеи. Под матово-белой кожей учащенно бился пульс. Полученное знание еще больше распалило желание. Огладив сглотнувшее горло, его ладонь скользнула под белую ткань — сомкнувшись на груди, замассировала мягкость. Два пальца поймали бусину соска и, чуть сдавив, покрутили. 

Сендзюмару ахнула, и он тут же оставил пассивные нежности. Накрыв ртом чувствительное место за ухом, Ренджи принялся забираться руками под ткань, трогать и ласкать красивое тело. Его в отместку тоже трогали и ласкали. Сначала везде, но потом сосредоточились на главном. 

Пока ему мяли мошонку, Ренджи изучил плоский животик, поигрался с мягкими лобковыми завитками и уже был готов приютить ладонь аккурат между ног. Ему не позволили. 

У Сендзюмару оказался свой план действий. Она толкнула его на простыни и, усевшись сверху, стала покрывать торс голодными поцелуями. Бесстыдный рот спускался ниже, и Ренджи приподнялся на локтях, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда… 

Его облизали по всей длине, а затем красные губы растянулись вокруг. Ренджи пробрала дрожь, желание расползлось по венам и проникло в каждую пору. Головка то упиралась в щеку, то прижималась к небу, то проскальзывала вглубь. Язык вытворял невероятное. 

С каждой минутой Ренджи дышал тяжелее и чаще. Накатывающее удовольствие копилось в паху. Сендзюмару плотно обхватывала ствол губами и засасывала, засасывала, засасывала. Мокро, сильно, глубоко. 

В какой-то момент из Ренджи вырвался утробный стон. Нереальность происходящего била по восприятию. Душа, погруженная в жар, чем дальше, тем сильнее требовала разрядки. 

Но она ее не получила. 

Ренджи не сдержал стон разочарования, когда Сендзюмару отстранилась, казалось, в самый важный момент. Он уже был готов излиться ей в рот. 

— Тише-тише. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы все вот так быстро закончилось. 

Вообще-то Ренджи хотел. Очень хотел. Тем более он рассчитывал на второй раунд. 

— Это бесчеловечно, — простонал он. — Сендзюмару, пожалуйста… 

— Нет. Будет по-моему. — Она слегка подула на мокрый от слюны член. Явно с намерением подостудить пламя, которое сама же бессовестно разожгла. Пара мгновений — и наслаждение уже не так нестерпимо просилось наружу. — Я не поклонница скорострельного траха. 

Облизав припухшие от напористого минета губы, она неторопливо обвела ладонями его пресс, бедра и пах, избегая того места, где он больше всего жаждал ее ласк. 

— Но… тогда что ты соби… Ааа!!! 

Его глаза испуганно распахнулись, боевые инстинкты забили в литавры, а тело напряглось, готовое принять на себя бросок опасности, когда из-за спины Сендзюмару внезапно вылезла костяная рука и двинулась к прикроватной тумбе. 

— Т-твою мать!.. Поче… Я думал, ты их сняла! 

Уши горели от стыда за собственную реакцию, язык заплетался и отказывался внятно формулировать мысли. 

Сендзюмару удивленно приподняла брови, а потом он услышал тихий смех. Нежный и совсем не надменный. От его звука Ренджи вдруг стало спокойнее, наступившее на горло смущение исчезло. Какой-то парадокс: над ним смеются, а ему от этого становится комфортнее. 

— Ренджи, Ренджи... Я с ними даже при купании не расстаюсь. 

— Они мне не нравятся, — прямо заявил он. 

— Они никому не нравятся, но я их и не для красоты ношу. — Серьезная интонация поставила точку в этом вопросе. 

— Как скажешь, но смотри, что ты наделала, — произнес Ренджи, кивая в южном направлении. 

Поняв свой маленький просчет, Сендзюмару нежно поцеловала там, внизу, а потом заработала ладонью, переводя его мысли в нужное русло. Ренджи постепенно расслаблялся, пока дрочка восстанавливала его душевное равновесие. Смакуя вновь натягивающееся пружиной удовольствие, он сопел и рассеянно гадал, зачем марионеточная конечность роется в полках тумбы. 

— Нашла, наконец. 

— Что нашла? — Ренджи приоткрыл неизвестно в какой момент закрывшиеся глаза. 

Он не успел осознать действительность, как на его причиндалы ловко надели… сбрую. Кожаные ремешки обхватили основание члена и каждое яйцо отдельно. Пульсирующее желание оказалось в тисках неведомой вещицы. 

Ренджи нахмурился. Мысль о сопротивлении, конечно, возникла, но показалась абсурдной. Его же не связывают и не насилуют беспомощного. 

— Это чтобы растянуть удовольствие, — последовал ответ на незаданный, но очевидный вопрос. Ренджи не был уверен, что это хорошая идея: ему хотелось кончить, а не получить разрыв сердца от долгоиграющего экстаза. 

— Сендзюмару, я думаю, все же лучше без… 

— Твоего мнения никто не спрашивал. 

— Лучше спрашивай, а то я впечатлительный, — отшутился он, но спорить дальше не стал. С маленьким Ренджи все же хорошо обращались. Трепетно, несмотря на то что дерзко. 

— Мм… я постараюсь предупреждать. 

Уступка. Такого поворота Ренджи никак не ждал, но был ему искренне рад. 

— Так тоже сойдет, — улыбнулся он в ответ. 

Закусив губу, Сендзюмару сидела между его ног, оценивала взглядом взятое под узды хозяйство, водила пальцами по венам, трогала уздечку, уретру, каплю выступившей смазки и вообще всячески дразнила. 

— Ренджи? — Глаза Сендзюмару темнели от желания. 

— Мм… Да? 

— Я собираюсь снова достать их.

Проклятые кости-руки. Ренджи не хотел их видеть. 

— Зачем? 

— Я буду трогать ими себя. 

— Оу… 

Ренджи сиюсекундно пересмотрел свое отношение к жизни. На _такое_ он охотно посмотрит. 

Не заставляя себя ждать, из-за ее спины вылезли три руки: две неторопливо затеребили соски, третья занялась клитором. Ренджи застыл с открытым ртом: ему определенно нравилось такое зрелище. 

— Ренджи? — вновь позвали его. 

Горло сковало сухостью. 

— Да? — прохрипел он. 

— Сейчас будет небольшое сальто. 

Какое еще саль… Он даже додумать не успел, как его подбросило в кульбите. Разум догнал реальность, когда Ренджи уже стоял на четвереньках. Запястья и ноги оказались связаны тканевыми жгутами. Торс поддерживало полотно пошире: очевидно, чтобы ему было удобно висеть, если вдруг стоять откажется. 

Правильно. Госпожа Сютара никуда без волшебных тряпок. Именно они заставили его почувствовать себя эквилибристом. Ему бы возмутиться, но он уже понял, к кому так легкомысленно угодил в постель. 

Воображение постепенно охватывало перспективы, в паху продолжало стоять крепко. 

— Ох, Ренджи… — выдохнули ему в ухо, ощупывая бицепсы и разминая шею. От нежного шепота по телу прошла приятная дрожь. 

Влажные поцелуи ложились на спину и поясницу, в то время как рука на члене не давала забыть о цели постельного мероприятия. 

— Сендзюмару… — простонал Ренджи, не уверенный, зачем вообще открыл рот. — Мм… 

Марионеточная — четвертая? — конечность показалась в поле зрения и тут же зашарила под кроватью. 

— Нашла! — вскоре известила Сендзюмару. Ее голос вибрировал от страсти и азарта. 

На этот раз Ренджи ничего не спросил, хотя его распирало от любопытства. Скоро он так или иначе узнает. 

Сендзюмару отстранилась, и он, не выдержав неведения, выкрутил шею, чтобы наконец увидеть то, что она «нашла» и чем занимается, вместо того чтобы ласкать его. 

Увидел. 

— Эй-эй! Ты что собираешься делать?! Я не… 

Ренджи задергался в путах. Всему есть пределы! 

Покровительница ткачества сосредоточенно поправляла только что надетые трусики с огромным искусственным членом. 

— Не трепыхайся, — и звонко хлопнула его по заднице, придавая дополнительный вес команде. — Уверена, твоя дырка не из самых девственных. 

Ну было пару раз в Одиннадцатом отряде, что с того? Он и не в такое говно напивался с другими офицерами. Но сейчас-то он трезвый. И не в Одиннадцатом. И вообще, она же женщина! Это он должен ей вставлять, а не наоборот. 

— Сендзюмару, давай лучше… ммм… — предпринял он еще одну попытку, но горячий язык с нажимом прошелся по промежности, а невесомый поцелуй у отверстия запечатлел обещание будущей активности. 

— Я сказала, не дергайся. 

И чтобы у Ренджи совсем не осталось контраргументов, костяная рука схватила его за волосы и оттянула голову назад. Пленившие ткани еще крепче стянули запястья, а те, что удерживали над коленями и за лодыжки, заставили ноги разъехаться, фиксируя его в бесчестной позе с распахнутой задницей. 

Нежные руки успокаивающе гладили поясницу, нежные губы целовали ягодицы. Сердце Ренджи гулко колотилось о ребра, дыхание шло рывками, кожа горела и потела. Паника отступала, ее место занимало… предвкушение. 

Вопреки своему бесцеремонно резкому и властному характеру, Сендзюмару проявляла изумительную чуткость к тому, как его тело реагировало на каждое ее действие. У Ренджи ни разу не возникло желания возразить всерьез. 

Язык настойчиво вылизывал расщелину, периодически вкручиваясь упругим кончиком в кольцо мышц. Подобравшиеся в сбруе яйца то и дело обдавало горячим дыханием. От накатывающих ощущений вело сознание. 

Еще немного — и Ренджи полностью бы отдался во власть этого необычного тягучего наслаждения, но язык исчез. Послышался звук выдавливаемой из тюбика жидкости, и вскоре между ягодиц легла мокрая ладонь. 

Ренджи не сопротивлялся и не протестовал, когда в его тугую дырку проник палец, а затем — два. Его обильно смазывали и планомерно растягивали. Он сдавленно охал, когда Сендзюмару, нажимая на внутренние стенки, задевала простату. 

— Иногда я жалею, что не родилась мужчиной, — неожиданно прозвучало признание. 

Как выстрел в мозг. Логика королевской стражницы была не по зубам аналитическим способностям вшивенького лейтенанта Готея. 

— О чем ты? — Ко второму пальцу добавился третий, другая рука вновь обхватила член. — Разве тебя возбуждают женщины? 

— О твоей крепкой заднице, Ренджи. — Сендзюмару неторопливо разрабатывала его задний вход и двигала снизу кулаком. — Я пальцами чувствую, какая она божественная внутри. Ах, если бы у меня был настоящий член… 

Вскоре его божественную задницу растрахивали уже четыре пальца. Аккуратно и как-то очень правильно — Ренджи казалось, что он готов вечно насаживаться на них. 

Насаживаться? Он пропустил момент, когда тело само начало подаваться навстречу, но решил не заострять на этом внимание. 

— Сендзюмару… я… ммм… пожалуйста… 

— Ты готов, — вынесла она вердикт. Шелест интимного голоса лаской опустился на слух. 

— Да… 

Глубоко вдохнув-выдохнув, Ренджи постарался расслабить мышцы. Искусственный член Сендзюмару был больше любого настоящего, и это немного напрягало. Упругая головка терлась об него, пока хлюпающие звуки информировали о размазываемой по резиновой поверхности смазке. 

— Вот блин!.. 

Его будто пытались насадить на бревно. В меру мягкое и приятное, но все же бревно. Ренджи глубоко дышал и со стоном сглатывал, не совсем понимая собственные ощущения. 

Сендзюмару же не торопилась: проникала головкой, замирала, выходила, и так несколько раз. До слуха доносились ее сексуальное дыхание и успокаивающий шепот. Ренджи был благодарен за проявляемые обходительность и терпение. 

Размеренное скольжение фаллоса смелело и постепенно ускорялось. Ренджи, наконец разобравшись в себе, слегка прогнулся в спине. Держась руками за бедра, Сендзюмару вгоняла в правильном темпе, с правильной амплитудой. Как заправский, от природы владеющий членом трахарь. Видимо, у этой женщины имелась нехилая практика. Ни одного беспорядочного рывка, ни одной не к месту задержки. 

Ритмичный натиск заставлял собственный, возбужденный до предела член качаться между ног и биться о пресс. Ренджи безумно хотелось высвободить руки — хотя бы одну, — чтобы снять чертову сбрую и дрочить в такт толчкам. 

— Сендзюмару… Ох… 

Вместе с именем Покровительницы ткачества из его горла вырвался долгий, какой-то не совсем человеческий стон удовольствия, но Ренджи было плевать. Кровь кипела, желание кончить давило на член и на мозг. 

Его начало нещадно штопорить. Фигурально, буквально. Еще немного — и он либо взорвется, либо сойдет с ума. 

У него заложило уши и потемнело в глазах. Разрядка не пришла — ярко грянула. Острый оргазм заставлял выгибаться и застывать с громким, затяжным рыком. Агонизирующее наслаждение сотрясало и сводило судорогой. Легкие обожгло недостатком воздуха, и Ренджи начал хватать ртом, залпами вдыхая и выдыхая. 

Наконец он обмяк. Дьявольские ткани все еще удерживали его в прежнем положении, но голове ничего не мешало повиснуть. Бездумный взгляд сфокусировался на сперме. Та забрызгала простыни под ним и немного попала на бедра. Остатки тягучими каплями свисали и падали с члена. 

Дымка в сознании постепенно рассеивалась. Анус больше ничто не терзало, но самого Ренджи не торопились отпускать на отдых. 

— Сендзюмару? Мне бы… в более удобное положение… — намекнул он, волоча языком сквозь хриплое дыхание. 

— Потерпи немного. Я сейчас вернусь. 

— Ага… 

Что еще она задумала? Ренджи вдруг обнаружил, что у него не осталось ни на что сил. Даже озвучить беспокоящий вопрос. 

Минута шла за минутой, и он почти решил, что про него забыли. 

— Как себя чувствуешь? — поинтересовалась вернувшаяся мучительница. 

— Как подвешенная тушка, — немного обиженно отозвался Ренджи. 

— Раз ты уже в состоянии дуться, значит, все хорошо. 

Ему ласково заправили выбившиеся пряди за ухо, и он приподнял голову. Коварная женщина бесстыдно стояла в распахнутом ситаги. Трусиков с членом было не видать, костяных рук — тоже. В своих собственных она держала блестящую чашу. С чем — было неясно. 

— Что это?.. — Любопытство, как всегда, нашло резерв физических сил и тут же воспользовалось им, потянув за язык. 

— Лед. 

— Мм… А зачем? 

— Сейчас узнаешь, — постановила Сендзюмару. Достав из чаши шарик и положив его в сексуальный рот, она медленно скрылась из виду. 

Спустя мгновение на ягодицы легли ладони, а истерзанного отверстия коснулись губы. 

— Ох… — простонал Ренджи, когда в него втолкнули округлый лед. 

В заднице не то холодило, не то горело. Он не понял, но ему понравилось. 

Шарик блаженства быстро растаял, и следом поочередно протиснулось еще два. 

— Думаю, трех хватит. 

— Угу, — отозвался Ренджи, хотя его мнения, как всегда, не спрашивали, а просто поставили перед фактом. 

Ткани наконец ослабили хватку, и он обессиленно распластался на взъерошенных простынях. Постель рядом немного прогнулась, а потом он боком почувствовал, как Сендзюмару прижалась к нему. Сознание краем отметило, что сбрую сняли и швырнули куда-то в сторону. 

С каким-то невероятным усилием Ренджи приподнял голову. Его поманили в объятия. 

— Иди сюда. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. 

Кто он такой, чтобы отказываться? 

Обняв тонкую талию и уткнувшись носом между прекрасных грудей, Ренджи смежил веки и глубоко вздохнул. Его не хватило на второй раунд, но стыда по этому поводу он не испытывал: тело еще не полностью восстановилось после ранений. 

Марево усталости опустилось на сознание. Нужно было что-то сказать, прежде чем его утянет в сон. 

— Ты удивительная, Сендзюмару, — в итоге отвесил он неуклюжий комплимент. 

Ренджи почти ожидал, что обнимающая его женщина засмеется или съязвит в ответ, но его лишь невесомо поцеловали в макушку и погладили по волосам. 

— Спи, — мягко скомандовала Сендзюмару. 

Что промычал в ответ, Ренджи не запомнил. 

  


Проснулся он от щекотки. Назойливые ощущения шли через реяцу. Та вибрировала поверх кожи, заставляя елозить в постели. 

Восстанавливающее кидо. 

Не зря все отряды — и особенно Одиннадцатый — на дух не переносят Четвертый. Те, кто питает особую любовь к дракам, значатся частыми гостями в госпитале, а реабилитационный период — сущий кошмар. Медики умеют издеваться. Даже самый свирепый и бесстрашный боец норовит сбежать от них как можно раньше. 

— Сколько я проспал? — спросил он, потирая сонное лицо. 

— Всего лишь час. 

Ренджи все так же полулежал на Сендзюмару, а она все так же обнимала его. И колдовала кайдо. 

Он заключил ладонь, испускающую зеленое свечение, в свою. 

— Намекаешь на то, что мне пора уходить? 

— Я заботливо латаю твою духовную силу, но в принципе да, можешь уходить. — Сендзюмару ответила резко и холодно, а затем, высвободив руку, заставила его перекатиться на кровать. 

Он что-то не то ляпнул? Тон, которым она молвила при их знакомстве, был и то дружелюбнее. 

Ренджи насупился. 

— Серьезно? 

— Серьезно. 

Сендзюмару села на постели и резкими движениями запахнула ситаги. Занявшись сбившейся прической, она всем своим видом источала раздражение. 

— А как же ты? Я ведь не… 

— Мои руки творят чудеса. 

— Но… 

— Ренджи, ты получил удовольствие, как ни крути — по королевским стандартам. Что тебе еще нужно? Одевайся и проваливай. Ичибэй-доно ждет тебя. 

После этой отповеди внутри Ренджи все ощетинилось. Удовольствие-то он получил, но ублюдочный эгоизм не значился в его послужном списке. 

Сделав рывок из расслабленной позы, он сел. 

— Эй-эй, так не пойдет. 

— Я не спрашивала твоего мнения. 

Было ясно как день: против него возвели оборону. 

— Лучше спрашивай, я тебе это уже говорил, — на этот раз без малейшего намека на шутку произнес он. 

— Как только твое защитное снаряжение будет готово, я отправлю его в Храм Бонзы. 

— Я хочу доставить удовольствие, — отчеканил он, твердо решив стоять на своем. Когда имелась цель, упорства ему было не занимать. — И не переводи тему. 

Вздохнув, Сендзюмару как-то странно на него посмотрела. 

— Ты это уже сделал. 

— Как мужчина. 

— Ха-ха, — прыснула она без тени юмора. — Я не лягу под тебя, чтобы во славу потешить твое мужское самолюбие. 

У нее пунктик на берущих верх мужчинах? Ренджи едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. 

— Я не собираюсь подавлять, просто… 

— У тебя и силенок не хватит. 

Он хмуро уставился в ответ. Эго могло стерпеть множество ударов, но не закатывание в трубочку и розовый бантик сверху. 

Внезапно в него стрельнуло озарение. 

— Никто не станет считать тебя слабачкой, без тотального контроля или этой твоей хрени на спине. 

Ситуация злила, но нет так нет, это не его половые проблемы. Он всего лишь хотел как лучше. 

Фыркнув, Ренджи слез с кровати, схватил край простыни и без всякого стеснения вытер с задницы смазку, а затем потопал вон из спальни. 

— Постой… 

— Мне нужно проведать капитана. К Ичибэю-доно, _который ждет меня_ , сразу после. 

Ренджи был больше не в настроении вести светские беседы. 

— Я сказала, стоять! 

Его схватили за хвост и дернули назад. Опешив от такого обращения, Ренджи озлобленно повернулся к ней. Внутри все заклокотало. 

— Чего тебе еще надо? — рявкнул он и тут же осадил себя. 

Без своих внушительных окобо, ростом Сендзюмару едва доставала ему до плеч. Стоя совсем рядом и смотря снизу вверх, она выглядела… уязвимой. 

Идиот. Какой бы сильной ни была, она все же женщина. 

Ноздри все еще раздувались, а рот скалился. Пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться и сбавить обороты. 

— Ну? 

— Прости… ты прав… — Ее щеки порозовели от смущения, взгляд потупился, а руки сцепились в беззащитном жесте. — Давай… попробуем… 

Ренджи вконец оторопел. Что заставило ее передумать? Почему она вообще так себя ведет? Понять было сложно, но одно прояснилось наверняка: он не в силах ей отказать. 

— Сендзюмару… — выдохнул он, когда она коснулась его груди и заглянула в глаза. Вспышки ярости как ни бывало, сердце понеслось вскачь, а руки сами собой потянулись к скрытой белой тканью талии. 

— Поможешь все снять? 

Она нерешительно повернулась к нему спиной, а Ренджи нерешительно переступил с ноги на ногу. Ему вручили свободу действий, и он не был уверен, как с ней поступить. Не хотелось напортачить или чтобы Сендзюмару передумала. 

— Почему? — В конце концов он не мог не спросить. 

Повисла пауза. Ренджи под влиянием момента коснулся черных блестящих волос и, поднеся прядь к лицу, вдохнул запах. 

— Ты проницательный, надо отдать тебе должное… и… — все же зазвучало откровение, — в тебе чувствуется въевшееся уважение к женщинам. Наверное, поэтому. 

Невысокую худенькую женщину перед ним захотелось обнять, но золотое веерное украшение грозило выколоть глаза. Ренджи нащупал крепления и, не услышав никаких возражений, освободил прическу от кандзаси. Положив его на рядом стоящий столик, он аккуратно выпутал мелкие шпильки. 

Сендзюмару отвела распущенные волосы на одно плечо и продолжила молча стоять в ожидании того, что он предпримет. Восторг грозил переполнить Ренджи. 

Он потянул ситаги, и то наконец соскользнуло на пол. 

Дыхание споткнулось в горле, как только Ренджи увидел ее спину. От шеи до поясницы тянулась костяная многоножка, впиваясь конечностями между позвонками. Мерзкое зрелище. 

— Что это? 

— Мукаде. Сущность моей силы. Не дзампакто, но действие похожее. Повинуясь моей воле, из этой костеницы появляются руки. Она питается моей духовной силой. Пожалуйста, не торопись, когда будешь снимать. 

— Как ты их достаешь, будучи одетой? Руки, я имею в виду. 

— В моей одежде имеются специальные прорези. Ты просто не заметил. 

— Понятно. 

Покрепче ухватив голову многоножки, Ренджи аккуратно потянул ее на себя. Слава меносам, штуковина вела себя как вещь, а не как живое насекомое. Вслух он никогда не признается, но в противном случае смелости коснуться присосавшейся к спине твари у него бы не хватило. 

По мере того, как он отсоединял костеницу, ее щупальца тянули за собой мерцающие нити рейши, оставляя на коже красные точки между позвонками. Закончив, Ренджи положил недодзампакто на столик, схватил валяющееся на полу ситаги и накрыл им сверху. Мысленно содрогнулся и постарался вычеркнуть из памяти последние пять минут жизни. 

Теперь другое дело. 

Позволив обнажить себя до конца, Сендзюмару, казалось, обнажила душу. Наверное, это странно, но только сейчас он во всей полноте разглядел в ней женственность. Притягательную, хрупкую и отзывчивую. 

Вновь подойдя к ней, Ренджи провел пальцами по позвоночнику, до этого скрытого костяным устройством. В порыве неясных эмоций он обнял худенькие плечи и, зарывшись носом у основания шеи, глубоко вдохнул. Сендзюмару пахла так приятно, что голова шла кругом. 

— Что теперь? — немного сердито спросила она. То ли от неуверенности в правильности принятого решения, то ли от незнания, как себя вести за пределами главенствующей роли. 

— Как насчет довериться мне? 

Сендзюмару повернулась к нему лицом. За задумчивым взглядом читалось основательное взвешивание «за» и «против». В конечном итоге легкая улыбка оповестила о результате в его пользу. 

Приподняв внезапно покорную воительницу за остренький подбородок, он приник к мягким губам. Только вспомнить, что они выделывали с ним не так давно! В паху снова начало твердеть. 

Без колебаний ухватив инициативу, Ренджи углубил поцелуй. Руки блуждали по соблазнительным изгибам, член наливался тяжестью, язык с упоением исследовал податливый рот. Сендзюмару сладко постанывала, пока он крепче и крепче прижимал ее к себе. В сознание скользнула мысль, что неплохо бы переместиться в постель. 

Ренджи подхватил за упругие ягодицы, и его тут же обняли ногами. Оказавшись среди простыней и подушек, он аккуратно опустил их обоих. Сендзюмару качала бедрами, имитируя, искушая, не давая здраво мыслить. Пальцы путались у него в волосах, массировали затылок, ласкали мочки ушей. Его разум окутывала животная горячность, его тело — сверхъестественный голод. 

Ренджи прервал крадущий дыхание и душу поцелуй: пробовать на вкус хотелось не только рот, но и все гибкое тело под ним. Он прихватывал губами кожу шеи, посасывал ареолы сосков, облизывал живот. Он уделил немало времени ладоням и тонким пальцам с невероятно мягкими подушечками. 

— Лучшего комплимента моим рукам еще никто не делал, — прошептала Сендзюмару. Голос, пронизанный страстью, звучал невероятно довольно. 

Ренджи не знал, что ей ответить, поэтому просто согласно промычал, не прерывая ласк. 

Поймав ее взгляд своим, он медленно сполз в изножье постели и сел напротив. Сендзюмару расслабленно лежала и выжидающе смотрела на него из-под полуопущенных век. Тяжелое дыхание вздымало грудь с затвердевшими сосками, а коленки, прижимаясь друг к другу, подрагивали. Венчающая лобок чернота манила зарыться в нее носом. 

Стройная ножка вытянулась и мыском коснулась головки пульсирующего от возбуждения члена. Ренджи тут же поднес игривую ступню ко рту и, поцеловав пальчики, провел языком по выемке. Это был предупреждающий жест. Он не отдаст инициативу. 

Решив больше не дразнить судьбу и властную женщину, лежащую перед ним, Ренджи уверенно взялся за красивые, рельефные колени и широко развел их. 

Рот наполнился слюной. 

Розовая промежность зазывно истекала влагой, и Ренджи, сглотнув, торопливо приник к ней ртом. Он жадно вылизывал между складками, вбирал в рот набухший клитор, сжимал его губами и игрался с плотью кончиком языка. То, как Сендзюмару со всхлипами извивалась, мяла руками простыни по бокам и подавалась навстречу, было лучшим доказательством, что он все делает правильно. 

— Ренджи… ах!.. — Ему со вскриком кончили в рот. 

Пока Сендзюмару пыталась отдышаться и убирала волосы с покрывшегося испариной лба, он вновь накрыл ее тело своим. Посмотрев ей прямо в глаза, Ренджи разглядел за эйфорическим блеском решимость и дальше быть ведомой. Ему ой как не хотелось, чтобы в самый ответственный момент женщина взбрыкнула. 

Прерывая поток беспокойных мыслей, Сендзюмару вовлекла его в поцелуй. Юркая рука скользнула между потными телами и нетерпеливо взяла его за член. Ренджи быстро выпростал ее на простыни и, прижав второю руку в изголовье, переплел их пальцы. Он не отдаст инициативу, и точка. 

— Ренджи, пожалуйста… — прошептала она ему в губы. 

— Мм… Все, что пожелаешь… — вторил он ей, приподнимая за ягодицы и наконец соединяя их тела. 

Внутри оказалось горячо и узко — настолько умопомрачительно, что глаза закатывались от удовольствия. 

Сендзюмару с завораживающим рвением подмахивала бедрами и принимала его в себя, а он, быстро оставив нежный темп, вбивался до упора. Ренджи периодически менял угол, сжимал в кулаке ее волосы, хватался за полушария груди и прикусывал нежную шею. 

Каждым толчком вминая Сендзюмару в постель, он зачем-то бормотал ей на ухо интимные глупости. Ему тоже что-то шептали, но смысл слов не регистрировался затуманенным разумом. 

Слегка сменив позу, он закинул ее ноги себе на плечи и продолжил натиск. Мир сотрясался, чеканился влажными шлепками. Вскрик, стон, рык. Ренджи не подозревал, что способен на такую самоотдачу, и не ожидал, что Сендзюмару не будет ему в этом уступать. Они задыхались в унисон. 

Удовольствие прошило насквозь, и Ренджи выгнулся с надрывным рычанием, едва успев вынуть член. Он обмирал и вздрагивал, захлебывался воздухом и выплескивался. Сперма стрельнула будь здоров, попав Сендзюмару даже на лицо. 

Ренджи не сразу понял, что она тоже успела кончить. Ее тело подрагивало, грудь вздымалась и опадала, а полуоткрытые глаза лучились сытостью. 

Он лег на бок, притянул Сендзюмару за талию, облизал испачканную неприличной субстанцией щеку и получил довольное мурлыканье взамен. Недолго думая, он скользнул языком ей в рот: уж очень хотелось, чтобы она ощутила его терпкий белесый вкус. 

Дерзость во славу мужского самолюбия. Оставалось надеяться, что ему не поставят это в вину.  


  


_— Ренджи! Приди в себя!_

_— Я… это… подурнело…_

_— Да что на этот раз? У тебя глаза ошалелые._

_— Вспомнил, что было после того «после»…_  


  


Ренджи потягивал цветочный чай, праздно разглядывая набор сексуальных игрушек, пока их хозяйка дошивала ему одежды, сосредоточенно перемежая нити со своей реяцу и неким эфемерным веществом, представляющим Ключ Короля. 

Женщина ему попалась… беспрецедентная, со своеобразными вкусами. В ее закромах обнаружилось много интересного, и Ренджи — пусть он еще никуда не ушел — захотелось однажды сюда вернуться. 

Содержимое изъятого из-под кровати сундука заняло его внимание на целый добрый час. Фантазируя и прикидывая, он брал и ощупывал каждый предмет. Докопавшись до дна, Ренджи нашел скрученную кольцами плеть. 

— О, я хорошо умею обращаться с кнутом, — обрадованно брякнул он. 

— Размечтался, — тут же осадили его. 

На самом деле у него не было никакого желания пускать в ход эту… находку. Просто с языка сорвалось. 

Удовлетворившись осмотром, он уселся напротив Сендзюмару и принялся молча наблюдать за ее кропотливой работой. 

После их самозабвенного секса и купаний в офуро она облачилась в светлое многослойное кимоно с пышными рукавами и вышитыми на широком поясе ветками камелии. Черные волосы были заплетены в простую косу — такую же, как у него. Что она хотела всем этим сказать, было понятно без слов. 

Время от времени Сендзюмару поглядывала на него, и в глазах светилось некое недоступное ему понимание. Но он ничего не спрашивал, а она не спешила озвучивать свои мысли. 

— Я закончила, — сообщили ему, прерывая комфортное молчание. 

Ренджи с долей разочарования поднялся на ноги. Сендзюмару приблизилась к нему и протянула сложенные в фуросики одежды. 

— Гм… спасибо. 

— Надеюсь, эти вещи сослужат тебе хорошую службу. 

— Так и будет. 

Все еще припухшие от поцелуев губы растянулись в улыбке, а задумчивые глаза оглядели его лицо. 

— Ренджи… 

— Да?.. 

— Если ты еще раз падешь от руки какого-нибудь засранца квинси, я тебя всерьез заставлю об этом пожалеть. 

— Ээ… Хорошо. 

Угроза не то чтобы напугала, но совершенно точно погрузила в смешанные чувства. 

— И тот кнут, который привлек твое внимание, будет гулять по твоей спине так сильно, что ты будешь визжать и рыдать у меня, как девчонка. Я не оставлю на тебе живого места, не то что татуировок. А потом я позабочусь, чтобы Сейрейтей не забыл о твоем позоре до конца времен. 

Ренджи икнулось. Эта женщина не шутила. 

— К-как с-скажешь. 

— Секс, разумеется, тоже будет исключен из рациона твоего жалкого существования. Я в самом деле отхвачу твоего… 

— Все-все! Я понял! 

Ничего себе напутствие! У Ренджи аж кровь в жилах застыла. Он бы предпочел долгий томный поцелуй на прощание, но, по всей видимости, Сендзюмару была не настолько сентиментальна. 

— Тогда побеждай, — скомандовала она, а потом ступила вплотную и положила руку поверх его сердца. 

— Будет сделано. — Ренджи накрыл ее ладонь своей. 

Быть может, все же сентиментальна. 

Отстранившись, Сендзюмару решительно распахнула сандаловые двери. 

— Алтабас! Проводи лейтенанта Абарая к трансферу.


End file.
